Family and friends
by Magiccatprincess
Summary: James 11 year old niece Jasmine comes to visit the Palm Woods. At first she and Katie don't get along but that changes when they start plotting against Bitters.Ch8 for lovers of mushy moments.
1. Meet Jasmine Miller

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.**

_Ch1: Meet Jasmine Miller._

"Now if you dogs won't do exactly what I tell you to do you will all perish! Wha ha ha!" Carlos cried laughing evilly as he pretended to be Gustavo.

He Kendall and Logan made there way to 2J. James had stayed at the lobby to see if the new magazines were in yet.

"I have no how Kelly manages to put up with-" Kendall cut himself of as they entered the apartment. An unknown person was on there sofa.

It was a girl who couldn't be much older then Katie. Her skin seemed in the perfect skin tone. She had shoulder length curly brown hair that was kept out of her face with a black silver stripped bandana.

She was wearing a brown tank top with the line 'Let's break the rules!' written on it in yellow letters and a simple dark blue skinny jeans. She turned to them with a look of surprise.

Kendall frowned looking at her eyes they had an oddly familiar hazel color. "Who are you guys?" She asked frowning slightly.

Logan blinked. "Who we are? Who are you , and how did you get in our apartment?"

The girl frowned. "I asked first. Haven't you heard of the saying ladies go first?"

Carlos shrugged and sat down next to her on couch. "Carlos Garcia pleased to meet you!" He grinned as he offered her a hand. She grinned back as she shook his hand. "Jasmine Miller but you can call me Jazz or Jazzy. Which ever you prefer."

Kendall shrugged and smiled. "Well I'm Kendall Knight." He said as he sat down. Jasmine nodded. "Yeah I heard about you from your mom and that Katie girl."

"So your a friend of Katie?" Logan asked as he sat down on one of the arms of the couch. When he sat down one of the pillows ruffled Jasmine's hair. The girl gasped.

"Hey watch it! You almost ruined 'the hair'!"

All three boys frowned at her. "What?.." Kendall asked looking confused.

"The hair. Without my beautiful hair this pretty face" She said making jazz hands trace her face. "when I'm finally performing on Broadway."

The three boys stared at her when finally Carlos screamed. "Whaaa! Oh god someone changed James in to a girl!"

Jasmine frowned at him totally not getting were Carlos was talking about.

"Now Carlos calm down there is probably a rational explanation for this." Logan tried to calm down the almost panicking Carlos.

"What's going on here?" A voice asked from the doorway.

Everyone turned to James who was standing in the doorway magazines in hand. "James!" Jasmine cried as she jumped up and ran to James to give him a hug.

"Jazzy!" James said as he returned the hug. "Wow girl I haven't seen you in years! You have gotten so big! "

Jasmine chuckled. "Duh that's cause the last time you saw me I was barley three years old! So you really are getting famous like you said you would that is like really good of you!"

"See? I told you there was a rational explanation for this. Like there family." Logan said smiling almost smugly.

James chuckled turning to the guys. "Yeah guys meet my niece Jasmine Miller."

**This was my first attempt at a BTR fic so please don't hate me!**


	2. Blood is thicker then water

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

CH2: Blood is thicker then water.

James frowned noticing Jasmine was looking at him with a slightly annoyed pout. "What?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "You could have told us you moved. We went to Minnesota it's like way to cold there!" She raised her arms to make her point. She then blinked. "Oh and your dad says hi."

"You mean I missed the confrontation between aunt Audrey and dad? Oh you poor girl did you witness them murder each other?" James chuckled.

To his surprise Jasmine shuddered. "You have no idea how creepy they get."

James laughed at that then looked at his friends. "Oh yeah these are the the guys Kend-"

Jasmine cut him of. "Kendall knight , Carlos Garcia and rude boy who didn't introduce himself yet and almost ruined my hair."

Logan frowned at her then shrugged. "Logan Mitchell and I'm sorry I guess."

"See now that wasn't so hard now was it? Consider yourself forgiven." She smiled as she shook logan's hand. She then turned back to James. "You better go to the kitchen apologize to mom for not saying you weren't in Minnesota and let her ramble over blood."

James smiled and nodded. He ran his lucky comb through his hair. "How do I look?"

"Perfect." Jasmine smiled and flopped back on the couch.

"Eh why would your mom ramble about blood?" Carlos asked as he Logan and Kendall also sat back down on the couch.

Jasmine shrugged. "Do you know the saying 'blood is thicker then water'?"

Logan nodded. "Yes it means that family is something that you'll always have."

Jasmine nodded. "Yeah my mom really believes that saying. Except for me James it the only other person were blood related to." She shrugged.

Carlos was about to question her again when Kendall spoke up. "Your from his mother's side of the family."

"Yep." Jasmine nodded as she pulled a small purple hair brush from her pocket and running it through her curly hair. "My aunt died when I was really young but I know she and my mom were close they used to be a singing duo."

"James's mom used to sing?" Carlos gasped.

"Will you be quiet!" Logan scolded.

Jasmine looked at them oddly. "Eh yeah... He never told you?" When the three boys nodded she decided to explain. "Well everyone in my family from my great grandma and grandpa to my mom are singers. My mom used to sing but stopped when my aunt died. And uncle David is a model so no pressure in getting famous for James right?"

For a small moment all three boys were stunned when Kendall finally spoke his voice sounded hushed. "No wonder James is always so driven to become famous."

"Yeah uh not that I don't like talking about my cousins life without him here but uh.. do you have a mirror in here somewhere I need to see how much you ruined 'the hair'?" Jasmine asked looking around.

"Yeah follow me." Kendall said as he lead her to the bathroom.

Once they were out of the room Carlos turned to Logan. "You know what I think there twins."

"Who?"

"James and Jasmine."

Logan blinked. "Yeah right twins with different mothers and a four year age difference."

"It could happen!"

"Eh no it couldn't!"

_BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR_

James walked the kitchen to find Mrs. Knight talking to his aunt Audrey. His aunt turned around and gasped. "James!" She hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"Hey hey! No messing up the hair!"

His aunt Audrey rolled her eyes. "See?" She turned to Mrs. Knight. "I can't stroke the hair of any of my family even my own daughter!" She said laughing.

She looked him over and smiled. "Look at you all grown up." She then turned serious. "How come you didn't tell me you moved?"

James rolled his eyes. "How many times did you forget to call me when you and Jazzy moved?"

Aunt Audrey blushed slightly. "Twelve times."

James chuckled. "I rest my case."

_Author: Okay I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added this story to his or her favorites and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone._


	3. Little miss popularity

Disclaimer: I do not own BTR.

Ch3: Little miss popularity.

Mrs. Knight walked in the living room noticing the three boys on the couch she smiled. "Hey guys I'm going to the store for a while. Katie should be home in a couple of minutes. I'm sure James wants to catch up with his aunt so could you three watch Jasmine?"

"Sure." All three responded without looking up. Mrs. Knight sighed and walked away.

"You know now that she mentioned it where _is _Jasmine?" Logan asked after a few minutes.

"I brought her to the bathroom ten minutes ago." Kendall shrugged. "You have seen her she is almost worse then James when it comes to hair."

"I don't know maybe one of us should go check up with her. She doesn't know the way around here she could get lost." Carlos added.

"I think one of you should go seeing I already almost ruined 'the hair'." Logan said making motion marks with his fingers.

Kendall chuckled as he made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door expecting to find Jasmine doing her hair in front the mirror which not what he found. The bathroom was empty the clothes Jasmine had worn were laying scattered on the floor.

He rushed back to the living room. "Guys we may have a problem."

"What?"

"Jasmine is gone!" Kendall told them. Logan and Carlos gasped and they rushed to the bathroom.

"We got to find her maybe she's in trouble!" Logan gasped.

Carlos shrugged. "It can't be that hard guys. I mean how hard can it be to find a naked 11 year old girl we acts exactly like James."

"Carlos!" Kendall groaned.

"I don't think she's naked guys." Logan stated.

"How come?" Carlos asked.

"Well I think she just changed her clothes." Logan said pointing to the trunk who was laying open in the corner of the bathroom. "Plus it's like you just said she acts like James and James likes his clothes and doesn't go outside without them!"

Kendall sighed. "Look she can't be that far she was in the living room at least 15 minutes ago."

The guys started searching suddenly Carlos spotted something through the window. "She's walking right there!"

The three guys rushed outside and stopped staring at the scene in front of them.

Logan had been right that Jasmine had changed. She now wore a orange top with spaghetti bands and a brown skirt and brown slippers. she had black hair band with orange stars in her curly brown hair, and she was relaxing at one of the chairs.

But what surprised them the most was that she was surrounded by a group of boys from the age 8 to 12 and they were singing all kinds of love songs. Even worse the Jennifers were sitting next to her.

"Hey guys!" She cried when she noticed them. "What took you so long?"

"Heeey!" Carlos grinned taking seat next to the Jenifers who immediately stood up and walked away not before waving at Jasmine.

"You've gotten popular..." Kendall said slowly looking at the boys surrounding the girl.

"Yeah I guess... except that annoying gambling girl." Jasmine shrugged.

"That gambling girl..." Kendall sighed as realization stuck him. "She doesn't happen to have light brown hair a big mouth and was probably fighting a short fat guy?"

"Yes that's her. You know her?"

"Yep she's my si-" Kendall was interrupted as someone turned him around. "Kendall you are not gonna believe what kind of a ditzy girl is at the Palm wo-" Kendall stopped Katie short and turned her so she could see Jasmine.

"Katie this is Jasmine Miller she's James's niece and you are going to share your room with her."

"WHAT!" Both girls protested. There would have been argued more but just then Kelly arrived to pick up the guys for the afternoon recording session.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Hall of ruoque records.

"Now Gustavo ain't in the of moods today so yo-"

"When is he?" The boys yelled.

"Whatever." Kelly went on. "He ain't in the best moods so you two better wait here." Kelly said pointing to Katie and Jasmine.

Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Who can say no to this pretty face!" She said doing the jazz hands again.

"Oh ain't you the cutest!" Kelly exclaimed pinching Jasmine's cheeks then turning around and entering the office.

"Whoa! Calm down." James had to restrain his niece for attacking Kelly for pinching her cheek.

"Good luck using your pretty face. He won't even let me in!" Katie said still sounding annoyed. The girls hadn't stopped bickering since they left from Palm Woods and were still going at it.

"Dogs get in here!"

Gustavo started to explain what they were going to do today when he noticed Jasmine. "Dogs! Who is this?"

"This is my niece Jasmine. Now I know you hate me but-" James had started to explain when Jasmine jumped up and walked up to Gustavo.

"So your the great Gustavo. Wow I have heard so much about you! Can I please please please watch as you and Big Time Rush record some songs!" She pleaded using big bright puppy dog eyes.

Gustavo looked long at the big hazel eyes long and hard.

Behind Jasmine Katie grinned she knew that look wouldn't work on Gustavo.

"Sure." Gustavo shrugged. "Okay dogs today you'll..." Katie didn't hear the rest as she was staring wide eyed at Jasmine who stuck her tongue out grinning.

_So the rivalry starts... _

_Author: I want to thank everyone who reviewed or added me to his or her favorites and hope I didn't disappoint you. And I apologize for any spelling mistakes. There wasn't much James in this chapter but that will change soon! _


	4. Ruined schemes and green slime

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch4: Ruined schemes and green slime.

Jasmine was walking back to 2J. She so far had been having a good day. It started kind of boring getting to the Palm Woods she wondered why she still wasn't used to moving seeing she had done it over 12 times!

Anyways once they had gotten at the right hotel and found the right apartment her mom had instantly become friends with Mrs. Knight she herself had shrugged the lady of feeling real tired and had decided to relax on the couch.

Jasmine chuckled remembering the three boys that had entered just as she had almost fallen asleep. Kendall had been really nice to her but men that dude had eyebrows! Carlos was incredibly cute and funny.

That Logan boy on the other hand had almost ruined 'the hair!' Okay she may have overreacted but nobody touched 'the hair' without her permission. Her day had only gotten better when her cousin James had entered the room. She had really missed him over the years.

She had made friends with a lot of people she had even be at the studio of Gustavo. The only problem had been Katie. Katie knight had called her a ditz and apparently saw her as the stereo type pretty girl.

Jasmine grinned she had found a weird book called 'Ways to get to Bitters' in a way it were all evil schemes Katie wanted to pull on that fat hotel manager. She had warned the fat little man for all the schemes planned for that day,

She had to admit she now felt guilty for it. Bitters had been a real pain to Katie after her failed plans had blown up on her maybe the fat guy deserved Katie's evil schemes and worse some of Katie's plans had sounded kind of fun and she could even make money with them.

"Hey you there!"

Jasmine turned around to find the fat guy in front of her.

"Yes?" She sighed she had a long day and really wanted to get some rest.

"Your going to 2J right?" Bitters asked. "Well take this with you. I don't feel like entering to hooligan room." He told her handing her a small box. Jasmine shrugged and continued her way not really caring.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Katie Knight was not having the best of days. First she found out she had to share her room with that dumb ditz Jasmine. Then all her plans for today had failed miserably. But if there was one thing she had learned in her life it was to never give up!

"Having a bad day?" A voice called.

She looked at her brother annoyed. "Bitters is so gonna get it today! So far all my plans for today back fired but not this time."

"So what's your plan?" Carlos asked looking forward to see what Katie was up to.

"It's one of the oldest tricks really." Katie pointed to a bucket above the door.

Carlos's grin widened. "Oh the bucket of water above the door post a all time classic!"

Katie shook her head grinning. "It's a classic but no water. That bucket is filled with a 100 % of gross slime."

"Wait how are you so sure Bitters is going to come in?" Logan asked skeptically.

"That's cause I left a box at the lobby saying it's for Big Time Rush and Bitters always brings the mail at the exact same time." Katie explained her master plan grinning almost evilly.

Just then they they heard footsteps approaching. "Everyone quick hide!" James shouted.

"Mail for the Big Time Rush hooligans!" A voice called.

Everyone gasped recognizing Jasmine's voice. "No Jazzy don't open the door!" James tried to warn his niece but was it was to late.

Jasmine opened the door and a startled yelp was heard. When they looked up they couldn't help but gasp Carlos actually tried real hard not to laugh but a few chuckles still escaped him.

Jasmine was standing in the door opening looking confused barley understanding what just happened. The girl was completely covered in green slime that was slowly dripping on the floor. Her usual perfect curly brown hair now seemed green.

"I... didn't.." Jasmine blinked slowly lifting her hand to stroke her hair. "My.. my hair it's green and I..I" Realization dawned on her. She remembered reading about one prank with slime. But she had given Bitters a copy of the for today's pranks he had double crossed her he had given her that little box for the band.

"Stupid _**fat jerk**_of a manager! My hair is ruined!" She screamed her cheeks turning red with anger. "He tricked me! He double crossed me! Even if I gave him that stupid copy of Katie's book he tricked me!"

"You stole my book!" Katie gasped.

"You called me a stupid ditz!" Jasmine shot back by the looks of it she wasn't going to calm down soon. Both girls charged at each other ready for the fight.

"To the bathroom. Shower. Shower. Shower." James chanted as he grabbed hold of Jasmine's shoulders and began to gently push her to the bathroom.

"To your room. Calm down. Calm down. Calm down!" Kendall said as he not so gently began to get Katie to her room.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Now I want the both of you to get in your room and discuss this!" Mrs. Knight said pointing in the direction of Katie's room. Both girls walked to Katie's room giving each other dirty looks.

"Not that I don't trust your sense of judging mom but-" Kendall was interrupted by James.

"I do! They _**hate**_ each other! Putting them in a room together will lead to there deads or worse!"

"Don't worry James they will be okay." Mrs. Knight reassured them.

"How do you know?" Both boys asked.

"Because I remember two boys who also didn't like each other when they first met." She said smiling at them.

Kendall and James grinned remembering when they first met.

They were five and Kendall had called James a girly cry-baby. Boy had he been surprised when James had charged at him they had gotten in a huge fight ending with lots of bruises and cuts. Kendall's mom had been furious and forced them to talk and invited James over for a play date. The boys had been best friends ever since.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

_Half an hour later._

Katie and Jasmine came out of their now shared room both had messy hair. Katie had scratch marks on her cheek while Jasmine had a bruise forming on her forehead.

"So you think it will be more embarrassing when I put it on internet then when I get people to watch it live?" Katie asked .

Jasmine nodded excitedly. "Yeah definitely! Everyone in the world can see it when it's on internet you'll get way more viewers then you'll ever get in real life! Hey did you ever try selling baby pictures of the guys? I think a lot of girls will pay for cutsie baby pictures of little Kendall."

Katie grinned. "Your a genius!"

_Author: Well here's the next chapter I hope you liked it and I didn't disappoint anybody. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes I wanna thank everyone so much who reviewed the last chapter I loved them thank you so much! If there is anything you want to see happen just ask me cause I'm open to requests or if there's anything you need to know just ask!_

_Coming up next. Why did Jasmine and her mom come to Palm Woods?_


	5. Memorial?

Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush.

Ch5: Memorial...?

Jasmine Miller was relaxing at the pool it had been a great night she and Katie had stayed up late plotting ways to get back to Bitters and James had promised to show her around later.

She looked up annoyed something was blocking her sunlight. Her mom was standing in front of her frowning.

"Honey I don't think he's ready for the memorial." Her mother sighed .

"I'm sure he'll feel honored mom" She smiled. "Though his friends didn't even know his mom was a singer." Jasmine shrugged and laid back and closed her eyes.

"Oh well if he isn't ready maybe you could perform." Her mom stated and she felt something land on her lap. Looking up she noticed it was brown leather covered book her eyes wined. "Mom no he has to sing for her it will be good for him!" She whined. "Besides it should be sang be someone who actually knew her like you or... eh grandma!"

Audrey Miller shook her head. "She would want it to be James or you she loved young voices and people who sang with the right energy. So you either get James to sing and talk about it with his friends or pick out a song."

Katie's head popped up from the bushes once Jasmine's mom walked away. "What was that about?"

Jasmine sighed as she absently grabbed her brush from her pocket and began doing her hair. "Katie does James ever talk about his mom?" She asked quietly.

"His mom? If it wasn't for biology I wouldn't even think he had one why do you ask?"

Jasmine sighed. "Mom wanted to come here for a reason..."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"So let me get this straight. The eight year anniversary of the death of James's mom is in two weeks , your mom is organizing a small memorial and wants James to sing the problem is that James never talks about his mom and were not sure if he'll handle it?" Kendall asked trying to understand what's going on.

"Yep." Katie nodded. "Pretty much." Jasmine nodded.

"Why make such a big deal about the eight anniversary and not the tenth...?" Logan asked.

Jasmine smiled. "Aunt Claire was really superstitious. She believed in lucky clothes to hopping on stage with on foot for good luck. Eight was her lucky number."

"Oh." All the guys responded. "That's were he gets it from." Logan stated.

"What?" Carlos asked.

"The lucky comb , lucky white V-neck and bringing bad luck when he broke that mirror." Kendall chuckled and Logan and Carlos laughed.

"Jazz you still haven't told us about what's in that book." Katie told her friend her eyes traveling down to the book Jasmine was clutching almost protectively.

"Wha? Oh this is the family fame." Jasmine chuckled opening the book. The first page had a black an' white picture of five boys around the same age as Big Time Rush.

"This is my great grandfather's band 'Electric hearthbeat' and this was there first hit song." She explained. The guys were looking at the picture with a look of surprise.

"Your family has been in the music business that long!" Carlos gasped.

Jasmine nodded proudly. "Yes this book contains pictures , hits and notes about my family. Not all the songs in the book have been used some wrote there own songs. I think James will get it from my mom after the memorial."

They spent the next two hours going to the book when suddenly Kendall spotted something. "That's her! That Mrs. Diamond!" He cried recognizing one girl on the picture. She had hazel eyes and dark brown long straight hair and she had an amazing smile that reminded them a lot of James's famous hollywood smile.

"He looks so much like her." Logan whispered.

Kendall recognized her remembering her from when he used to go play at James's house.

Clairice Miller-Diamond had been incredibly nice always in a cheerful mood making up songs she would teach the boys. He remembered that James and his mom used to be really close. "One day I want to be really famous and popular just like my mommy" He remembered James saying when he was five.

Kendall then realized something what made him feel worse. His own dad died six years ago he remembered the first person he talked to had been James. The only person who had gotten him to open up about his dad was James and he never really thanked him.

"Okay Jasmine this is this is the plan the guys and I are going to try to talk to James while you and Katie help your mom to make this a great memorial." Kendall told them.

Jasmine nodded but sat back down. "But first this." She said as she and Katie sat back down. "Either way even if James isn't going to sing there has to be a great song."

_Author: Okay now we're getting somewhere! I once again want to than all my reviewers thank you so much! Like I said in the last chapter if there's something you want to see happening just let me know cause I'm open to requests I try to use all your ideas that you send in this story or maybe in a sequel or on shot later._

_If there are any questions just ask and I'll answer. _

_Questions from me to you guys. 1 Do you know a good memorial song that might sound good when Jasmine's sings it sound better when James sings it and sound better when Big Time Rush sings it together with Jasmine? 2 Do you have ideas for cute memories for James and his mom? _


	6. Karaoke and talking with Mr Hawk

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch6: Karaoke and talking with Mr. Hawk.

Kendall knight was ready to convince his best friend to talk about his mom and maybe even get him to sing. It couldn't be to hard if it really was going to be such a big memorial as James's aunt Audrey planned then obviously a lot more of James's family should be visiting it would be good for him.

Kendall actually hopped to learn more about James's family cause he realized that he didn't know much about James's family and was glad Jasmine liked to talk about her family history so much.

He knew Jasmine hopped he and the guys could get James to sing at the memorial but honesty he would be happy if they could get James to talk more openly about his mom's dead if that worked then maybe they could get James to sing at the memorial if James refused to then Jasmine could sing the song and they at least had gotten James to talk.

A sudden thought came to him._ Could Jasmine actually sing? She had made it clear she didn't want to sing at the memorial but..._

Suddenly he heard a loud commotion down stairs at the lobby and decided to go check it out.

What he found there answered his previous question immediately.

_Keep dancin with me  
Were young and were free  
Tomorrow s not today  
Keep movin your feet  
Were rockin the streets  
Lets dance the night away_

_Weve done this, goodbye  
Lovin drum me to the sub to the sky  
Today was the same_

Jasmine was standing in the middle of the lobby next to what appeared to be a small karaoke box. A small crowd was surrounding the singing girl.

_But it only takes a spark to light a flame_

Kendall smiled noticing James was helping the young girl with keeping her on the right tone.

_This is the name of the game..._

Kendall had to admit they made quit an odd pair more sibling like then just cousins if you asked him.

_Keep dancin with me  
Were young and were free  
Tomorrow s not today  
Keep movin your feet  
Were rockin the streets  
Lets dance the night away_

When tomorrow comes with his bright hello  
Just remember the time cause I want you to know;  
Tonight well sing tonight with the stars  
Lets dance the night away

_Keep dancin with me...  
Keep dancin with me...  
Keep dancin_

_Keep dancin with me  
Were young and were free  
Tomorrow s not today  
Keep movin your feet  
Were rockin the streets  
Lets dance the night away_

The song wasn't over yet but Jasmine pressed the stop button and she and James bowed as the small crowd applauded. Kendall frowned noticing Katie was applauding he sighed noticing his sister's evil grin.

"What did you do?" He asked.

Katie grinned but before she could respond someone began to push through the crowd. "Get away from my karaoke box!" Bitters yelled.

"It's so cool that Palm Woods has a karaoke bar from now on!" One girl cried.

"Hold it right there! Palm Woods doesn't have a karaoke bar." Bitters told them.

"Oh and what do you call that." The girl said pointing to the karaoke box.

"That is _my _karaoke box who those two brats stole from me!" Bitters yelled pointing at Jasmine and Katie.

"Oh really?" Katie asked stepping forward handing Bitters a piece of yellow paper. "According to this your karaoke box was bought from the part money that was for new furniture for the lobby." Katie grinned.

"Is that true?" A tall man in suit asked stepping up to Bitters who's eyes grew wide.

"Re.. regional ma.. man. manager Taylor what are you doing here?" Bitters stuttered.

"Checking up on _you._" The men stated glaring at Bitters. "And by the sounds of it you have a lot of explaining to do!"

"Of.. of course I can explain! These... these girls are just joking! Aren't you girls?" He asked giving the girls a hopeful look.

"Nope." Both girls shook their head grinning.

Bitters shrunk under Mr. Taylor's glare. "I mean of course the karaoke box stays in the lobby!" Bitters cried laughing awkwardly.

Jasmine and Katie bumped their fists together grinning.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

James grinned this was his lucky day. He was talking with a group of three hot girls he had met when taking Jasmine to the mall. Once he was done and given all girls his number he turned around and walked back to the bench were he had left Jasmine only to find a deserted bench with the bags of clothes they had bought.

after half an hour going to stores and searching through the mall he decided to go over to plan B. He flipped open his cell and dialed Kendall's number.

"Hey what's up?"

"I lost Jasmine!" He cried out frantically.

"What! James how can you lose an eleven year old girl!"

James grinned. "Well there were these three hot girls and... Oh forget it and get over here and help me find her!"

Ten minutes later Kendall , Logan and Carlos arrived at the mall. "Okay where's the last place you saw her?" Logan asked trying to stay calm.

"Last time I saw her she-" Just James's cell beeped. "Wait I got a message."

"It's from Jasmine!" James cried. Kendall palmed his forehead. "James why didn't you call her cell in the first place?"

"Didn't think of it!" James answered as he waited for Jasmine to answer her phone. "It goes directly goes over to voicemail." He sighed.

"James what did the message say?" Logan asked putting a hand on the taller boy's shoulder. James shrugged. "It's was kind of a weird thing to say actually. Stuck at freaky bird dude's studio come get me asap."

"Freaky bird dude?" Carlos asked.

Their eyes narrowed. "Hawk." They all muttered.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **

"Now you are just going to answer me some questions." Hawk stated glaring at Jasmine who just sat back in her chair.

"Honestly I have a pretty good case if I decide to sue you. You hit me with you car then you kidnapped me , broke my cell phone and worst of all you ruined my hair!" She cried making jazz hands past her face.

"Just answer my questions and I'll let you go does that seem fair to you?"

"Depends what you see as fair." Jasmine muttered crossing her arms.

"What's your name?"

"Jasmine Miler." Jasmine said as she noticed Hawk's frown deepen.

"What's your relation with James Diamond?"

"I'm his niece." She answered rolling her eyes. "Are we done now?"

"From what side of the family are you?"

"His mother's si-" Hawk interrupted her. "Ha impossible according your hospital file your last name is Diamond which means you can't be from his mother's side of the family!"

Jasmine looked up. "You sure?" She asked confused. "Maybe the file is wrong cause for as long as I remember I have been called Jasmine Miller." She blinked suddenly realizing."How did you get my file anyway?"

Hawk shrugged. "Doctors give you anything as long as you pay them enough."

Jasmine groaned. "Well as you have so much money anyway could pay one to look at my leg? You know the one that got hit with _your_ car?"

"Maybe later. So your telling me you didn't know about the last name thing?"

"No sir." She muttered.

"Hm I see who's your dad?"

"Eh..I don't know." Jasmine looked at him sheepishly.

"You don't know?" Hawk asked skeptically.

Jasmine nodded. "Nope my mom never really told me. When I ask she just says it was a on night thing with someone she should have never done 'it'." Jasmine said making motion marks with her fingers. "Now were at it do you happen to know what she means when she said 'done it'?"

Jasmine closed her eyes trying not to groan. Her leg hurt a lot and even though she was trying not to show it this guy was creeping her out and she was now getting really scared._ James hurry up and come get me out of here! _

_Author: This was a long chapter cause I won't be updating next week cause I'm going on a camping trip with school. If I haven't updated in two weeks then I haven't survived survival camp._

_For the ones who wonder why Jasmine isn't tied up when Hawk hit her with his car she hurt her leg really bad so she can't get up and escape._

_Note to flamer: Dear flamer there is a huge difference in giving helpful critic and in just writing mean comments if you don't like my stories don't read them instead of wasting your time writing about how you hate Jasmine and call me rude names. Cause you also ruining my time with reading it!_


	7. Bandanna men to the rescue!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch7: Bandana-men to the rescue.

"Next question young lady and be honest. Do you know-" Hawk was interrupted by the phone ringing in his office. "I'll be right back don't you go anywhere."

Jasmine shrugged looking annoyed. "I'm really not that dumb to try that." She muttered looking at her leg. Hawk chuckled. "Your a cute little girl aren't you?" He said pinching her cheek before leaving.

Jasmine's eyes grew and she had to suppress the urge to jump up and attack this guy. _Nobody pinches __**my**__ cheek without __**my **__permission._

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Okay now I mean it guys stick to the plan." Kendall told his friends sternly. "The cops should be here any min-... Where is James?"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

Hawk walked back not really sure about the weird call from Gustavo but he had shrugged it of. He blinked in confusion.

A weird guy covered in purple bandannas was trying to open the door.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Hawk asked just as the guy managed to open the door.

The moment the door opened Jasmine turned her attention to them she blinked in confusion. "Bandanna men..?" She asked remembering the story James told her when she was little. Bandanna men was the greatest super hero who helped where needed but was also a hot pop star.

"Jazzy are you alright?"

Jasmine blinked recognizing the voice. "No I'm not alright! My hair is ruined , this creep broke my cell , I broke two nails... Oh and my leg hurts real bad."

Bandanna men glared at Hawk. "You'll pay for this." He hissed.

Hawk chuckled. "How do you plan on doing that huh? The eagle never fails!" He started laughing.

Bandanna men immediately charged at Hawk starting the fight which Bandana men was obviously going to win. Unfortunately Hawk realized this to. "Rebecca!"

Hawk's russian assistant Rebecca rushed in and pushed Bandanna men of Hawk making him slam in the wall.

"James!" Jasmine gasped trying to to stand up. She screamed in pain as her leg gave out.

Bandanna men stood up not bothering to attack Hawk again but rushed to the eleven year old girl who now sat on the floor crying from pain. "Shss it's alright Jazzy I'm here now it's gonna be alright." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her and gently began rocking her.

Hawk was about to speak when multiple police agents stormed in the building followed by Gustavo and the other members of Big Time Rush.

"Mr. Hawk you are arrested. You have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be held against you." One of the officers said as he handcuffed Hawk.

"Logan!" James called his friend still holding Jasmine who was slowly falling asleep.

Logan immediately rushed over and started to look at Jasmine's leg. "Kendall call an ambulance!"

Carlos frowned looking at Jasmine's leg. "I didn't know you could bend your leg that way." He whispered staring at her.

"She isn't supposed to bend her leg that way!" Logan screamed at Carlos. "it's broken and by the looks of it really bad."

"You really don't handle pressure very well do you?" Jasmine whispered through half open eyes.

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

The ambulance arrived ten minutes later. Jasmine was sleeping on the stretcher James walked in the ambulance and sat next to Jasmine.

Kendall and the other Big Time Rush members wanted to come in to but were stopped by a medical worker. "Sorry boys family only."

_Author: I'm back from camping! It was so much fun! I climbed mountains walked through a cave and ate a worm ewwww! _

_So here's the next chapter I hope you'll like it!_


	8. Medicine? I call it truth serum

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR

Ch8: Medicine? I call it truth serum.

Kendall , Logan and Carlos are sitting in the waiting room Jasmine had finished surgery half n' hour ago but until she woke up James was the only one allowed to visit.

Suddenly the door opened and a male doctor came out. "Excuse me are you Kendall Knight , Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia?"

Kendall immediately stood up. "Yes that's us is something wrong?"

"Mr. Diamond wants to speak to you."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

The sight that greated them defiantly was something they didn't expect.

"You wanna be famous!  
You wanna be the one who's living the life!  
You wanna be famous!  
You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride!"

Jasmine was singing at the top of her longs while James was watching her shaking his head. He looked up when they entered and his expression turned serious.

"Eh what's up James?" Logan asked nervously.

"Oh nothing Logan I was just wondering how I'm not invited to _my_ mom's memorial!" James snapped.

"We were going to tell you!" Kendall defended. "We just wanted to make sure you were-" Kendall stopped halfway his sentence. "Wait how did you know?"

"Oopsie that was my mistake Kenny." Jasmine giggled. "I'm soooo sowwy!"

The guys frowned at her. "Is she alright?" Logan asked taking a step away from the girl.

James shrugged. "It's the medicine. she can't lie or be serious. Kind of handy if you ask me."

"Yep I'm like so handy." Jasmine nodded causing the guys to chuckle.

"Your talking like a three year old." James chuckled.

Jasmine giggled again shaking her head. "No no no I'm way more cute now!"

"Well actually you were way cuter then." James smiled patting her back.

"How would you know you only saw me for like three months or something." Jasmine pouted crossing her arms.

"So James do you wanna tell us about your mom?" Kendall asked wrapping an arm around James's shoulder. James looked down a bit unsure. "I don't know guys..."

"Tell them about when I met her she thought I was cute! But she got mad at mommy cause she didn't tell her about me." Jasmine giggled.

"I suppose I could start there." James chuckled. "You and aunt Audrey actually came when mom just got at the hospital. I don't really remember what she had but she had been sick for a long time."

_Flashback._

_Seven year old James Diamond was sitting on the floor hugging his knees. His daddy was still in the white room talking to his mommy. He didn't like that room it smelled weird. _

_He hated this place his mommy said she didn't like it here either but she had to stay here. He was worried his mommy wasn't acting like herself._

_"Jamie is that you sweetie?" A voice called. James looked up and noticed a lady with brown eyes and light brown almost blondish hair. She was wearing a simple green shirt with blue jeans. she was carrying a small girl in her arms. "Who are you?" He asked._

_"Oh I'm your aunt Audrey. I haven't seen you in years." She said giving him a quick hug. "This is your Mom's right?" James nodded quietly._

_"Could you do me a favor? I don't know if Jasmine is aloud to enter the hospital room so could you watch her for me?" She asked putting the small girl down besides him and walking away._

_The three year old opened her sleepy eyes and blinked looking at the tall boy besides her. "Who you are?" James frowned at her. "I'm James and I'm you cousin I guess..."_

_"Okie" Jasmine nodded. "Me Jasiemin." _

_"No I think it's Jasmine." James corrected with a small smile. _

_"Oh." The three year old responded sitting down besides him. "You have same hair me!" She gasped clapping her hands. James chuckled at her. "Your cute." He said laughing for the first time that day._

_Jasmine frowned. "What cute?"_

_James blinked. "You don't know what cute means?" He asked surprised. Jasmine shook her head looking at James. _

_"Well cute means it's fun to look at and when you see it you wanna smile."_

_Jasmine grinned clapping her hands. "Pretty! Cute mean pretty like horsy and kitty!" The three year old squealed._

_James grinned back. "Yeah your a pretty cute little girl." He said ruffling her hair and lifting her so she was resting on his lap. "You pretty too." Jasmine told him._

_"Thanks." James smiled. "But my daddy says that men aren't cute they're sexy." He suddenly frowned. "Where's your dad?"_

_Jasmine shook her head. "Me no have a daddy."_

_James looked down. "Oh I'm sorry." _

_"Why?" Jasmine asked curiously._

_James shrugged. "I don't know you say that to people who lose somebody."_

_Jasmine giggled at that. "You silly James. Me no lose daddy me just not have daddy."_

_Just the aunt Audrey came back and picked up Jasmine. "Come here little girl aunt Claire wants to see you! You to James let's go inside."_

_Once in the hospital room Jasmine was put on the bad next to her aunt Claire Diamond. The litle girl waved. "Hi me Jasmine and am really cute!"_

_End flashback._

"And that's when I saw James for the first time." Jasmine smiled.

_Author: Here's the next chapter I know not exciting happened and it isn't my best but I'm still waiting for someone to send me ideas for cute memories of James's mom. Plus I really think the memory of meeting Jasmine for the first time was kind of cute._

_Special note to Mudmaster94 I want to thank you for all your reviews and I'll use your idea in one shot later I even have the title ready It's gonna be called 'Big Time puppy love.' I'll post it as soon as I finish this which probably won't take much longer._


	9. The secret's out!

Disclaimer: I don't own BTR.

Ch9: The secret is out.

"Oh my god are you alright?" A female voice called.

Jasmine looked up. "Hey mom." She said cassually.

"Boys are you alright James? Jasmine is evreything okay?" A new voice called.

James looked up frowning. "Eh.. Hi dad. Here for the '_secret'_ memorial?" He asked making motion marks with his fingers. His father chuckled giving a small nod.

"Hey Mr. Diamond." The guys chorussed.

"What happened?" Jasmine's mom asked turning to James. "I told you to-"

"It's my fault mom." Jasmine confessed before her mom could get mad at James. "James reconized some girls and wanted to go talk to them , he told me to stay at that bench but then I noticed that there was this really cute boy working at a shop accross the street and when I crossed I got hit by a car and stuf happened..." Jasmine explained with a small smile.

James frowned not having asked why Jasmine actually left the bench in the first place. "Wait a second... How long did you acrually wait for me?"

Jasmine gave him a sheepish grin. "About twenty seconds..?"

"Oh I can't believe this!" Her mom scolded. "Can't you be more focussed and not get distracted by anything shiny!"

"Mom who's my dad?" Jasmine asked ignoring the angry tone in her mother's voice. Audrey Miller blinked at the question. "We already discussed this honey why ask now?"

Jasmine giggled. "Acording to the freaky bird dude your my dad." She said pointing to Mr. Diamond.

Audrey and David () looked at eachother worriedly. "Can we speak in private please?" He asked looking at Kendall.

Kendall nodded. He Logan and Carlos went back to the waiting room were they found Katie and Mrs. Knight sitting in one of the white chairs.

Katie crossed her arms as they aproached her. "Could you have stayed there any longer?" She yelled as threw her hands up. "There's only a small amount of visators alouwed and I have been waiting to go in there for half n' hour!"

Kendall chuckled. "Sorry Katie but you have to wait a bit longer Miss. Miller and Mr. Diamond want to talk to James and Jasmine."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

They were now waiting for half n' hour and Kendall was getting worried it had been awful quiet. He was about to go in and see if evreything was alright when the door opened and an angry James stormed out.

"James?" Kendall frowned deciding to follow his friend. "James wait!"

slowly Mr. Diamond and Miss Miller came out of the room. Miss Miller's cheeks were puffy and her eyes were red you could easy tell she had been crying.

Katie slowly walked in the hospital room she sighed in relief when she spotted Jasmine. The older girl was sitting up and looking down at her lap as silent tears run down her cheek. Katie sighed and sat down next her on the bed. "So are you gonna tell me what's going on?"

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"Hey come on buddy what's wrong you can tell me." Kendall told James reseuringly sqeezing James's shoulder.

"He cheated on her." James whisperd looking down. Kendall frowned. "What?"

"My dad cheated with my mom years ago!" James exclaimed standing up. "Four years before she even got sick!" James screamed as angry tears ran down his cheeks.

Kendall frowned _four years before... _"James you mean what Hawk said about her last name being Diamond was right?"

James nodded looking down. "Yes Kendall." He looked up so Kendall good see excactly how helpless James felt. "I have a sister Kendall." He whisperd as a single tear rang down his cheek. "Jasmine's my sister."

Kendall sighed wrapping his arm around James's shoulder. "It will be alright James. Don't worry."

**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**

"So your Jasmine Diamond now?" Katie asked patting Jasmine's back. "Big deal nothing has to change."

Jasmine shook her head sniffling. "Evreything changes Katie. James probably hates me."

"Why would he do that?"

"I'm born cause his dad betrayed his mom." Jasmine whisspered. Katie sighed. "Your worried over something your not even sure of. Let's just wait and see how James feels about this."

Jasmine just nodded. Katie sighed noticing Jasmine was still upset. "You know we should have seen this comeing."

"Why?"

"Well both you and James are kind of obsessed with your hair and let's be honest your mom doesn't really care about her hair like you do." Katie chuckled noticing she had gotten a small smile from Jasmine.

"I keep telling her to style it diferently but will she listen to me? No!" Jasmine smiled.

Just then Mr. Diamond and Miss. Miller walked in. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." James said as he also walked in.

_Author: Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it!_


	10. Not exactly what I meant but Okay

_Disclaimer: I don't own BTR._

_Ch10: Not exactly what I had meant but..._

_Kendall and Katie left the room but nut before whishing there friends good luck._

_James sat down next Jasmine while there parents sat at the end. James put a hand Jasmine's shoulder. "You okay?" _

_Jasmine smiled noticing real concern which meant James didn't hate her. "I'm fine." She blinked noticing his cheeks seemed reddish and puffy. She grinned. "Maybe I should ask you the same question seeing you have been crying."_

_James blinked then shook his head indignantly. "I soooo wasn't crying!"_

_"Yes you were!"_

_"Are you two done?" Miss. Miller chuckled whipping her nose. _

_"Yes." Jasmine nodded sitting up. James glared at his dad but then shook his head. "Yes we'll listen and after that I'll decide if I'll stay mad at you."_

_Mr. Diamond nodded. "I understand."_

_"You should now back in the day I was a huge Mill-Girls fan." Mr. Diamond told them and a small smile tugged at his lips at the memory. "James nodded. "Yeah you told me you and mom met at one of her and aunt Audrey's concerts."_

_"Well in a way yes..." David nodded looking at lap. "But she wasn't the first Miller I dated."_

_"You mean you dated mom first!" Jasmine gasped._

_"We only dated a couple of months sweetie." Audrey told her. "But as you can guess we broke up fell for Claire married and got a great healthy son." Audrey went on patting James's back earning herself a small smile from the tall boy._

_"So when did I came in the picture then?" Jasmine asked._

_"Well a couple of years later the Mill-girls had there last official concert cause Claire wanted to spend more time at home. She had gone home earlier with you James." Audrey explained._

_David swallowed. "We both had a few drinks that night and..." He looked down and James felt torn. _

_"And...?" Jasmine asked._

_"You were born a little while later Jazzy." Her mom responded. "David didn't know I was pregnant."_

_"I found out when you came back to Minnesota when Claire was hospitalized for the first time." Mr. Diamond continued. "Claire realized it to she just had just taken one look at you Jasmine and she could see it" David looked down as a tear rolled down his cheek. "She was so upset at first and she was mad for a long time but... She forgave us just a week before.." He looked down._

_James sighed looking down feeling overwhelmed by all this. "I'll be back in a while I need some air." He said before rushing out of the room. _

_**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**_

_Kendall walked back to the hospital. He had taken a little walk for fresh air having engough of the weird clean hospital smell. He frowned noticing James sitting on the stairs outside the hospital running his lucky comb through his hair. "What are you doing out here?"_

_"Deciding if I'll stay mad over something that happened over eleven years ago." James responded offering him a weak smile._

_"And what have you decided?"_

_"Well" James answered slowly. "Mom forgave them and it happened really long ago but I'll still need some time."_

_"That's acceptable." Kendall sighed helping James up. " But If I were you I would talk to Jasmine." He told him as they started heading back inside._

_"Why?"_

_"Katie says she thinks you hate her."_

_"What? That's rid-" James and Kendall frowned at the sight in the hospital room. Jasmine and Katie were sitting on the bed watching as Miss. Miller and Mr. Diamond were fighting._

_"I never knew until three years later!"_

_"Well if mister super model would pay more attention to what happens arou-!"_

_"Me here that miss I leave town after town cause I can't keep a decent job!"_

_Katie chuckled at the scene. "Are they always like that?" She asked turning her attention back to Jasmine who nodded giggling. "I think I need to shot them up though."_

_"Please don't this is better then television." Katie laughed and Jasmine chuckled. "I know but I really need to know what happens next."_

_"__**Mom!**__" Jasmine bellowed._

_"What!" Audrey responded. "What happens now?" Jasmine asked resting her hands on her bandaged leg. "What do you mean?" Her mom responded._

_"Well you can't all stay at the Palm Woods." Kendall explained. "The couch is only that big."_

_"No need to worry about that I'm staying at a hotel close by." Mr. Diamond told them shrugging. Audrey grinned. "You mean mr. super model doesn't have enough money to stay at the famous Palm Woods."_

_"Mom." Jasmine stated rolling her eyes. "Your broke and sleeping on the couch of a bunch of fifteen year old boys. We need to get a hotel t-"_

_"Correction." Katie interrupted pointing at Miss. Miller. "You need to get to a hotel while Jasmine stays at the Palm Woods."_

_"You mean...?" Jasmine asked._

_Katie shrugged grinning. "I don't have an extra bed in my room for nothing now have I?"_

_Jasmine grinned. "Mom can I? Please!" _

_Miss Miller looked at her daughter skeptically. "I don't know sweetie... Your leg is sti-"_

_"The doctor said I'll get a cast and walk on crutches and then I'll be able to hop around. So can I mom please?" Jasmine begged using puppy dog eyes._

_"Well I suppose but I'll need to find a hotel first and as you said earlier sweetie I'm broke." Her mom sighed._

_James poked his dad in the side. "Ouch were was that for?" Mr. Diamond hissed. James pointed at his aunt. David groaned realizing what his son was implying. "No way James she's grazzy." He whispered. James rolled his eyes and gave an insisting look._

_Mr. Diamond sighed. "Hey Audrey?"_

_"Yes." She answered turning around._

_"I wouldn't mind if you stayed with me at the hotel it's a big room and I'm sure we can work something out."_

_Audrey grinned. "Sure that's great thanks."_

_"Now I want you both to be nice and try to like each other." Jasmine told them sternly._

_**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR. **_

_One month later."You know this really wasn't what I had in mind when I said be nice and try to like each other." Jasmine whispered to James who was standing next to her who nodded._

_"I can't believe Gustavo payed of Bitters so we can have it at the Palm Woods!" Carlos told them grinning._

_Kendall chuckled. "Jasmine now just has to ask the guy anything and she'll get it. Gustavo's so happy. Thanks to you Hawk records is officially closed and Hawk's carrier is ruined._

_Jasmine grinned adjusting the hold on her crutches. She then looked down at her dress and sighed. "I can't believe someone would marry in a green dress." Both she and Katie were in a green and yellow bridesmaid dress. _

_"Be quiet guys there starting the ceremony!" Logan hissed from his place next to Carlos. The boys of BTR were all in tux and standing in a line as the wedding started._

_"Do you Audrey Sara Miller take David Ashton Diamond to be your Husband to stay together in good times and bad?" The priest asked._

_"I do."_

_"And do you David Ashton Diamond take Audrey Sara Miller to be you dearly beloved wife and to stand together in life in good times and bad?"_

_"Oh yes I do." responded earning chuckles and laughs from everyone._

_"You may now kiss the bride."_

_"Hey I saw that!" Katie said grinning at the crying Bitters. "You big whip." She told him patting his back._

_**BTR-BTR-BTR-BTR.**_

_"Bye!" "Bye!" "Good bye!" "See you soon!" Take care!"_

_Jasmine , Katie , Mrs. Knight and the guys stood at the airport waving at a plane that just took of._

_"I know it's not something we do a lot in this family but..." James said putting an arm around Jasmine's shoulder."Play it safe_**!**" Everyone called at the same time bursting out in laughter.

_"You know" Jasmine said looking up. "I wonder who's gonna have more fun. Them who are on a honeymoon or me who's staying in LA while they are on honeymoon!"_

_"You know this calls for a celebration." Kendall said crossing his arms grinning._

_James and Carlos looked at each other grinning. "Party! It's time for a come back of the Hollywood super party kings of Hollywood! Woo Whoo!"_

_Author: It's done! The last chapter of family and friends. I worked really hard on this chapter and am honestly still not really happy with it. Don't worry this isn't the last you have seen of Jasmine Miller-Diamond there will be more stories with her in it. I'm always open for requests to so if you want to see anything special just ask._

_Honest I was kind of surprissed that you were all surprissed about the secret in the last chapter cause I've been givving little hints for a while now._

_Thank you to all who sticked with me till the end!_


End file.
